


Knight in Shining Shades

by Fan_Insanity



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cool Patrol au, Fluff, Jack's a nerd, M/M, Mark's a cool dude, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Insanity/pseuds/Fan_Insanity
Summary: Jack was getting bullied when Mark swoops in to save the day.And ask for a date, apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hand it over, nerd!" The jock yelled at Jack, demanding he hand over his homework. Wiping the spit from his glasses, he stood his ground, meekly raising his arms in self defense, his back still pressed to the lockers.

"N-no!" The jock laughed to his friends before turning back to Jack. He planted a fist into his palm, a sneer plastered onto his face. "You asked for this kid..." he reeled back, and Jack shrunk against the locker, bracing for impact.

But it never came.

When Jack opened his eyes, a hand had caught the punch, holding it there in its leather grasp. The jock looked at his hand in confusion.

"What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, the hand twisted his arm backwards, eliciting a rather girly whimper, before he was slammed onto the ground. His friends ran, clearly not interested in suffering the same fate. He got off the ground, cradling his arm. He shot a glare at Jack.

"You got lucky this time, punk!" And with that he turned tail and ran down the hallway, probably going to complain to his friends. Jack turned to face his hero.

It was Mark.

_The_ Mark. _Holy_ _shit_. Mark leaned on the lockers nonchalantly, inspecting his nails. Jack mustered up his courage before blurting out his thanks.

"T-thank you. Those g-guys are jerks." Mark didn't respond immediately. Instead he faced Jack, his eyes hidden under his signature glasses. A small smile played at his lips.

"It was no problem." Oh shit, even his voice was amazing. Jack was sure that he looked like a tomato by now. He pulled nervously at the sleeves of his starched shirt, feeling unbelievably awkward in front of Mark. Mark pushed Jack's gaze up to his face, glasses glinting in the fluorescent light.

"No need to be shy. I actually came over here to ask you on a date." Jack was stunned. Someone needed to pinch him right now. _Hard_. Mark seemed to begin to doubt himself, a dusting of pink littering his cheeks, turning his gaze away from Jack, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, that's cool, I understand-"

"I'd love to! I mean, that sounds fun." Mark chuckled, a smile splitting his face. He extended a hand.

"I'll see you at 7:00?" Jack shook it, with what he hoped wasn't too much enthusiasm.

"7:00." Before Jack could remove his hand, Mark pulled a pen from his pocket and pulled the lid off with his teeth, scribbling something down on Jack's hand.

"See ya around, Jack." And just as quickly as he had arrived, Mark was gone. Jack looked down at what Mark had written on his hand.

 

_"Call me ;) xxx-xxxx -Mark"_

Jack smiled to himself before a thought came to him. 

"Holy shit, he knows my name!"


	2. Roller Blades

* * *

Jack tapped an unnameable pattern into the wood floor of his bedroom. He had been waiting anxiously by his phone, waiting for Mark to text him. Finally, at exactly 6:59, his phone chirped.

_Mark: Hey I'm here_

_Jack: Okay!_

He bounded down the stairs and out the door to where Mark was indeed waiting. His hand was deep in the pocket of his leather jacket, the other hidden behind his back. The dusty pink of sunset filled his sunglasses, his smile small but sincere.

Jack hopped off his porch and into the rarely ventured outside world. Mark stepped closer, revealing what was hidden behind his back. He produced a single red rose, its petals shimmering slightly in the fading light. Jack took the flower and placed it in his shirt pocket.  
He looked at the ground, pushing up his glasses slightly. 

"T-thanks." Mark smiled at Jack and Jack could've sworn he heard his heart beating in his chest. Mark shrugged, shoving both hands into his pockets. He started down the sidewalk and Jack paused to take in the image. The sun's rays hit Mark from in front, surrounding him with a halo of light. His glasses shone brightly, the dusty lighting making Mark look like an old photograph. Mark stopped when he noticed that Jack wasn't walking with him. 

"Well? C'mon," he said, nodding his head in the direction he was headed. 

"Let's go."  
Jack scrambled to catch up, joining Mark in the sunlight.

  
After a few minutes of silence, Jack finally spoke up. 

So where are we going?" he inquired. 

"Surprise." Mark didn't turn his head to answer but if one looked closely, you could see the small smile playing at his lips. Jack sighed and kept walking, trusting him enough not to murder him on the outskirts of town. Jack took this time to look at Mark in all his glory. He was the epitome of all things "bad boy". Leather jacket rolled up to the elbows, skinny jeans cuffed above the tops of his combat boots. His eyes remained hidden under the tinted lenses of his aviator glasses. In fact, nobody had seen them. Even his teachers couldn't force him to remove them in class. Rumors flitted about him school on a daily basis. 

 

_"He's probably blind."  
"Maybe his eyes are two different colors!"                                  "What if he doesn't have eyes?!" _

Many of them were ridiculous but none of them were ever said to his face. His reputation made many shy away from him, Jack included. 

"You're staring." Mark's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Jack turned his gaze back towards the pavement, rubbing nervously at his arm. 

"I know, it's hard to look away." Jack's face lit up like a stop light.

"S-sorry..."                              "It's cool."                             Mark laughed and Jack was glad he wasn't mad. 

"Well, we're here." Mark stopped abruptly, Jack narrowly avoiding running into him. Jack eyed the low building with apprehension. It was beige in color, light flooding from the windows, the overhang housing a group of rather... unwelcoming looking people. Jack would've guessed that it was a house if not for the open sign in the window and the large neon sign in the parking lot.

_Kitty Kat Roller Rink?_

He turned to Mark, shock written all over his face.  
"You brought me to a roller rink?"  
Mark grinned, his smile the widest Jack had ever seen it.  
"Yup. It's like my home away from home!" And grabbing Jack's hand and dragged into the building, skirting around the delinquents.

The inside was rather welcoming. Fairy lights swirled around the support beams, disco lights painting the rink itself in rainbow colors. It was rather empty besides a few couples scattered around the rink and a man behind the counter whose face brightened when he saw Mark enter. Mark, still holding Jack's hand, pulled Jack over to the man where he released Jack to pull the man into a hug.  
"Arin, I missed you! How's Dan?" Arin smiled warmly.  
"He's well! He comes in every now and then and proceeds to embarrass the hell out himself." They both shared a laugh, Jack standing confused on the sidelines. Arin noticed him and turned towards Jack.

  
"And who might this be?" Jack pushed his glasses up his nose and extended a hand that totally wasn't shaking. 

"I-I'm Jack..." Arin gripped up his hand firmly, shaking it, dislodging something within Jack. 

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Now," he clasped his hands together his smile almost menacing.

"What size can I get you?"

 

 

 

Jack tied his laces and untied them, over and over, not wanting to go out onto the rink. 

"Jack?" He looked up to see Mark, easily standing in the roller blades. 

"Are you coming?" Jack sighed and looked at his feet, abashed. 

"Would this be a bad time to say that I don't know how to roller skate?" Mark was silent, long enough for Jack to begin to worry.

Mark's hand came into his vision, still wearing his fingerless leather gloves. 

"I couldn't care less." Jack looked up, his taped glasses shining. 

"I'll teach you!" Jack smiled and took Mark's hand and pulled himself to his feet. He wobbled slightly, Mark's hand snaking around his waist to hold him steady. Jack blushed but together they made their way onto the rink.

Mark let go of him and Jack panicked slightly, but he managed to keep himself upright.

"Alright, the hardest part is over. Just try walking forward." Mark said. Jack did as he said, almost falling over but Mark caught him. He chuckled. 

"Try again but this time focus on balancing." And for the first time that night, Jack laughed too.

He eventually got the hang of it, able to shuffle around the rink without holding onto Mark for dear life. Mark skated circles around him, quite literally, laughing as Jack struggled. 

"Oh go fuck yourself, you ass!" The outburst, surprising even himself. Mark gasped in mock surprise. 

"The nerd curses! The world is ending!" Jack playfully shoved him, almost tripping himself in the process. 

"Watch yourself! I might have to start showing off." Jack, a random spurt of confidence overtaking him, replied cockily. 

"Oh yeah? Do it!" Mark just smirked at him, clearly confident.  
And without another word he was off, skating quickly and gracefully. The image clashed with his bad boy rep but Jack didn't care.  
This was way cooler in his opinion. As he made it back to where Jack still was, he jumped and twirled around, landing facing Jack, back leg stuck out behind him, panting slightly. His hair stuck to his forehead and all Jack could say was "whoa". Mark cracked a smile and pushed his shades back into place. He extended a hand, mock bowing. 

"Shall we?" Jack smiled and placed his hand in Mark's. 

"We shall." Mark pulled Jack around the rink until Jack could do it on his own, gliding along side Mark. The lights hit Jack's face and Mark saw the difference between this Jack and the one at school. In his revery, Mark almost tripped, this time Jack caught him. Jack smiled and Mark smiled back.

 

 

They skated the whole night. Until Arin insisted that he had to go home. They both laughed over a joke they had forgotten, laces getting tangled up as they attempted to untie them. They eventually pulled themselves together and out of their skates. Jack cheeks hurt from smiling so much. The cold night air bit at their cheeks but they didn't care. They laughed at themselves and at each other, filling the darkness with sparks of happiness.

It felt like too soon when they reached Jack's house.  
"Well, I'll see you at school?"  
"Yup." Mark turned down the path when Jack grabbed his arm.  
"Why do you wear those glasses?"  
Mark turned to face him, gaze diverted shyly.  
"Cause I think my eyes are stupid..." Jack looked at him incredulously. There was no way someone's eyes could be "stupid". Without skipping a beat, Jack jumped up and grabbed the glasses off his face.  
"Hey!" Mark grabbed his glasses back but the damage was already done. His eyes were like chocolate, filled with warmth and compassion, sparkling in the moonlight. Mark moved to put his glasses back on but Jack grabbed his wrist.

Jack leaned close to Mark and pressed a chaste kiss to Mark's cheek.  
"I think your eyes look nice." He surprised himself with that and froze briefly before running into his house quickly, his blush apparent, calling out a "Goodnight!" behind him. Mark stood there shocked for several seconds. His cheeks glowed as he slowly slid his glasses into his pocket.  
"Thanks." He made his way down the sidewalk, whistling a tune to the stars.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added more cause they're cute together and you guys seemed to really like the first chapter! I don't know if I did this AU justice!


	3. Chapter 3

I know that you guys are looking forward to a new chapter but I can't keep writing septiplier. It has escalated too much and I don't want to become part of the problem.

This WILL be orphaned within a week. Feel free to use this idea in your own stories. 

Sorry.


End file.
